Team ATMC book 4: the Big Reunion
by Phantom Thief Reaper
Summary: The next chapter of Team ATMC’s story where we bring back Masters, bring out the light in my brother, and finish off Devon once and for all!
1. Chapter 1: recap, 8 Phase Poem

Team ATMC: the big reunion

Chapter 1: recap, 8 Phase poem

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

The job of a Huntsmen is never done. I, Aidan, fought alongside my team, Team ATMC, to stop the plans of our old combat school teacher, Masters von Shang, but it was all just a way to wake his daughter, Gretel von Shang, from her coma and be-rid himself of a mutant Grimm wing that was in the left of his back. After that whole ordeal he just disappeared, but we can track him down as long as he still has his Guardian Bracelet with him. However the worst part is that he's been missing for 6 years now, with that, me and my team, Tyler, Chris and Makayla, along with my other friends Angel, Paris and Gretel, graduated from school and finally achieved the official title of Huntsmen and Huntresses. During this Angel and Paris were leaders of their own teams, Teams AZUL and PRDT(peridot), here at Shade while Gretel decided to move to Atlas after graduating combat school and attended Atlas Academy, becoming the leader of Team GRNT(garnet) she was 15 6 years ago so she finished her last 2 years of combat school and had just graduated the academy this year. There is something else I should bring up that happened in the middle of my second year A.K.A. Angels first year. Flashback: second year of the academy. Team AZUL took a simple patrol mission of Mt. Glenn's remains, it would seem Grimm activity has lowered a bit since Masters defeat, but it was still their first year so Jade asked Team ATMC to accompany them instead of shadowing a real hunter. While there I split from the group to stand on top of a hill of rubble next to the patch of the city where we fought Masters and I just stood there and starred. Angel saw me from a distance and walked in my direction until she's at my side.

Aidan: "I thought I told you to stay with your team. They need you."

Angel: "Says the guy who split up from his own team! And besides they can handle themselves."

Aidan: "So can mine but their use to it from all the solo missions I took during the summer." She just stood silent for a moment.

Angel: "Your worried aren't you? For him?"

Aidan: "No... for her. For Gretel. Masters can take care of himself just fine. It's Gretel I'm worried about for losing her only family."

Angel: "I see."

Aidan: "I'm also..."

Angel: "Hmm?"

Aidan: "I'm also... worried about my team, Paris and his team, you and your team... but I'm mostly about... you."

Angel: "Me?"

Aidan: "I feel like your the only one who really understands me and you've been there for me and the others before you even started and got your own team. Ever since I saw you that day when I first fought Devon I felt I strange connection between us. Don't think I didn't notice that you were thinking the same thing so I'm sure your well aware what that connection is."

Angel: "Actually... I do. Faunus get a lot of discrimination and some get bullied by other Faunus for not standing up for themselves, which is what started that incident with Devon. But you guys are different... you treated me the same as any other human like your friend Tyler. And you've evened saved my life multiple times... and now every time I'm with you or think about you I can't stop having these feelings... I... I love you Aidan." I just stand silent with a smile for a second.

Aidan: "Heh, I love you too. I get the feeling that we are the most perfect connection between human and Faunus."

Angel: "I'm sure." We then look in each other's eyes and slowly approach each other for a kiss that lasted for a while. Quick note: this next part in the flashback is a event that I'm unaware of. We see that a figure in black is nearby out of everyone's sight, it looks like... ADAM TAURUS?!

Adam: "This is utter nonsense! Is this the 'equality' between human and Faunus Blake's always wanted? It's disgusts me! I can't believe you made me waste my time coming here to see this! I'm busy trying to stop this nonsense since my attack on Haven failed and we've failed in Atlas as well. Shade will be dealt with shortly and Beacon is Beacon having issues!" He's talking to a human boy that's four years younger than me. He's wearing a simple outfit of tan school pants and a blue school shirt and brown hair with a katana and sheath like Adam does but his sword is made from ice Dust instead of fire and his sheath doesn't transform at all unlike Adam.

???: "I merely wanted you to see what has happened to man and Faunus on its own but I agree with on the separation of our species... Don't worry... I'll take care of this issue myself while take care of your own business."

Adam: "Fine! I don't normally trust human who waste my time unlike my new masters forces but I am busy." He walks off.

???: "It'll be over before you know it."

Flashback end. Angel and I have been a couple since then. We heard of the attack on Shade that took place while Teams ATMC, AZUL and PRDT we're out on separate missions so we pretty much avoided it and then news got out that Beacons troubles had ended and Team RWBY along with Jaune, Nora and Ren of Team JNPR And Qrow Branwen and some kid named Oscar Pine who was Ozpin's host after the fall of Beacon, but now that Salem's gone Ozpin's curse has been lifted and he had left Oscars mind for good, now he can rest in peace and now that Jade knows that he can she can relax and keep moving forward. Although Grimm are still being born from Salem's domain and the crystals there are making it hard to contain so the Huntsmen mission system is still the same but something has come up there. We have detected a Guardian Bracelet signal in Salem's domain, but it's slightly scrambled so we can't tell if it's Devon or Masters and because the Guardian Bracelet incident was Team ATMC's problem and since both Devon and Masters are personal problems of mine they sent me alone to take care of this problem but Angel is staying the edge of the domain in case something happens. Who ever it is in there... I'm coming for them.


	2. Chapter 2: Brother vs Brother

Team ATMC: the big reunion

Chapter 2: Brother vs Brother

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

I make it to the domain and easily take out any Grimm that come my way while there. By the way I stuck with the same outfit I did while in Shade but the only difference is that I'm wearing something underneath my coat to cover chest and stomach... just a simple black t-shirt with the four shapes of the main four buttons on a PlayStation controller stacked and colored blue. Anyway my bionic arm is linked to the Guardian Bracelet tracker since it has the Spirit Guardian power instead of me having a bracelet. The tracker is showing me that the signal in a cave in the side of the mountain Salem's castle is on top of and inside is a giant stalagmite of those crystals all over the place, the signal seems to be coming from the crystal... and that would be because of who's frozen inside of it.

Aidan: 'I finally found him... and here of all places! The guy that lead me to my career now... who guided me and taught me his own fighting style. The one who taught me, Chris and Makayla through combat school. But then he used his guardians recovery technique, the Rebirth, to awaken his daughter Gretel. The man who pushed us all to our limits!' "Masters!" 'It's been six years since then... but this man, Masters von Shang, vanished and has never been seen again since then... until now!' "I'm going to smash that rock to pieces!" Draw my Dual Guns. "And wake you the heck up!" Charge at it and use an art. "Justice!" And few slashes at it while in the air then a large barrage of shots from guns and once I stop shooting I do a cross slash where I land but then I use the double trigger art. "Judgement!" A three shot combo where I shoot one shot from one gun, then the other, and then I shoot them both at the same time with a charged shot but none of that did anything. "Darn it!" Then I draw my Broadsword and try using its chainsaw function to massacre it but I then drop and the Broadsword disappears. When I raise my head up I see that it still didn't work. "Argh! Darn! I can't even scratch it! Looks like I've got no choice left!" My Aura starts glowing which is the cue to summon my Spirit Guardian. "Alright... Come on! Come on! Yes... I'm Right Here! Skeeeeiiiith!!!" I use its Scythe and hand bullets to inflict damage on it but that didn't work so I'm left with one last option... to use Skeith's super cannon which fires a ball of energy that explodes upon impact. I de-spawn my guardian after the explosion clears and see that it still didn't even crack it. "Gosh darn it! What is this stuff!" I walk up to it and slam a fist on it looking up at Masters. 'Darn it! Am I still not strong enough? Ok... calm down. I can do this... there has to be someway to save him.' "Hang in there Masters. I'll get you out of there one way or another... I'll find a way to break you out that stone weather you want me to or not!... Thats a promise." I walk away. 'I knew it... I need to get more power... the power... to get you out of there!' I walk outside and after walking about ten miles from the cave I find myself face to face with a guy in a blue trench coat but he's wearing dress pants and a more fancy get up that consist of a dress shirt, a black suit vest and a teal tie. Black leather gloves on his hands. Gray boots. Simple brown hair. And finally a sheathed katana in his hand(spoilers it's the guy with Adam in the flashback earlier) "And who are you supposed to be? I'm busy right now so if it's not important then get out of my way!"

???: "Why Aidan I'm hurt!" He says confidently and then smirks. "Don't you recognize your own family... brother?"

Aidan: *sigh* "The blue coat and brown hair should have given you away!... Heh! Well, what a touching reunion... right Connor?"

Connor: "Indeed... I have waited years for this."

Aidan: "But one question: why are you even here? You never wanted anything to do with the Huntsmen profession or even combat for that matter! Why the sudden change?!"

Connor: "I heard about your status in combat school and I knew you would make it big in Beacon. I wanted to become better than you in your game for once so I started my first year at Signal the same day you started your first day at Beacon. And we graduated at the same time as well but I shall never go into the profession of Huntsmen. I merely want to be known as a wandering warrior."

Aidan: "Then what are you doing here? They may not be able to fully contain this area but this area is only accessible to official Huntsmen only. So how did you even get in?"

Connor: "Hmph. The only safe entrance is where you came in so I just walked in after a quick ordeal with that pet of yours."

Aidan: "Angel! What did you do to her?!"

Connor: "Relax she's not dead, just out 'cold.'" He's says unsheathing a small bit of his sword and the putting it back.

Aidan: "Ice Dust!"

Connor: "And to answer your first question, you could say I'm here for a business trip."

Aidan: "...Masters." My eyes start glowing red like they did before but that was years ago.

Connor: "Correct. I have no vendetta against him but I know someone who does. I'm just here to be his extra strength. But since your here I can eliminate you and prove that I can beat you in your own game." He unsheathes his sword and come at me but I draw the Broadsword and block and we hold for a second and then break. I switch to the Scythe and clash with his weapon and he's attacks back with the quickdraw ability, he's also using his Semblance quite a bit, it's pretty much like Pyrrha's polarity but instead of metal he has control over ice and that's why his sword blade is made from ice Dust so that he can make as much ice as he needs to manipulate, he can levitate chunks of ice and can reshape it into what he wants which he keeps reshaping it into dual edge swords and launches them like spears but since it's ice it's easy to slice and shatter with the right weapon so the Scythes area damage makes good carnage out of the ice as well as keep fighting Connor so he decides to stop with the ice for a second and I switch to the Twin Blades and start going in.

Aidan: "Ghost Falcon!" That last disoriented him for a... *Ren Geki!* "Armor Break!" Broadsword art. But when I land the last hit he was quick enough to... COUNTERATTACK?!

Connor: *Han Geki!* "Heavens Charge!" Four sword thrusts and then a final jab, while the sword is jabbed in he charges up the sword and launches me like a cannon.

Aidan: "What the?! Katana arts?! But the only one I know who could teach you that is... Masters!"

Connor: "That's right. I went to combat school to learn how to be a warrior but in secret when I wasn't in school I was taught by Masters of his own fighting style. I can do what you can with one weapon only while you struggle with four."

Aidan: "Grr!" I come at him with the Broadsword and swing a few times but the switch to the Scythe when he starts using his ice swords again and I eventually use an art. "Reapers Dance!" That destroys the ice and he try's to counterattack but I counter back.

Connor: *Han Geki!* "Summon Swords!" Cut him off.

Aidan: *Han Geki!* "Justice!" Dual Gun art. "Judgement!" Double trigger. That finished his Aura, which is gray.

Connor: "Argh! You are strong! I guess that's what I get for taking on a Huntsman... but I can still keep going!" He keeps summoning giant ice spikes that I slice but he eventually gets me with a disorienting hit. *Ren Geki!* "Scatter Demon!" The level 3 Katana art where he's moving so fast he's almost rapidly teleporting all over me unleashing multiple energy slash's and when he reappears he's up in the air and slams his sword down to land and that finished my Aura. When I fall over he reaches for my neck and grabs and takes... my amulet given to me by our mother when I left for Beacon, it's an emerald in a golden frame. "Foolishness Aidan. Foolishness. We are the sons of Joe the Huntsman. The Huntsman who brought about a family legacy in Beacon, and while I'm not a Huntsman myself I will be the one to uphold it my own way."

???: "Connor! Do you have it?" There's someone else in the distance, but wait! I recognize that voice... DEVON!

Connor: "Yes, that makes two." He pulls out his own amulet which is a lapis lazuli in a silver frame.

Aidan: "Devon!" He's wearing the same outfit he did six years ago but it's dirtier and has rips in it as well as messier hair and messier tail fur.

Devon: "You... heh. How long has it been since that day Turnabout Terror? I'll never forget that day six years ago where you forced me into hiding and thus ruining my chances at graduating! And as for Masters I'll never forgive him for simply using me like some tool!" This must be the guy Connor was talking about. "Come now Connor. We have other preparations to make."

Connor: "Next time we meet brother you won't be getting off so easily." They walk away as I'm struggling to get up and they vanish into the mist surrounding us and I want to go after them but then I remembered.

Aidan: *gasp* "Angel!" My eyes change back and I run as fast as I can to get back to the entrance and when I make it I see that she was trapped in a ice block and her sword is on the the ground. I pick it up, activate it's flames and keep slashing at it unit it shatters, when it does I drop the sword and catch her. "Angel! Are you ok?" She's shivering.

Angel: "Oh... I-I'm fine Aidan... j-just r-really cold. A-achoo!"

Aidan: "Argh! Dang it Connor! C'mon we need to get back to Vacuo!" I grab her sword put it away with my Semblance and get her aboard the ship. 'Connor... why? And what are you doing with him? Just what is Devon after?'


	3. Chapter 3: Morganna

Team ATMC: the big reunion

Chapter 3: Morganna

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

We arrive in Vacuo and I bring Angel to an apartment because the house I live in is in Vale. She's now laying on the couch trying to keep warm.

Aidan: "Argh! Dang it Connor! Look at what he's done!"

Angel: "You keep talking like you know that blue coated fighter. Who on earth is he?"

Aidan: *sigh* "His name is Connor, my little brother, and as you can see he's a master of the katana and sheath style with an ice Dust blade. He never had any interest in being a Huntsman or combat in general but he suddenly had a last minute change to join Signal Academy immediately when I join Beacon. On top of that his after school activities includes Masters teaching him Katana arts. As for Connors career now he never wished to attend a Huntsmen Academy so he'll never become a Huntsman, he simply wishes to be a warrior, the question is why?"

Angel: "I think why can wait until later."

Aidan: "Yeah because to make things even worse he's now paired up with Devon which is never a good sign. And Masters is still tapped in that strange crystal." Theres a moment of silence.

Angel: "What are you going to do then?"

Aidan: "You stay here at the house and rest up... I gotta go talk to Jade about this." I make my way to Shade Academy to meet with my still superior, Jade Quartz, and arrive at her office door. "Jade! Are you there? I need to talk!" The door opens.

Jade: "Aidan, I hear you've found Masters."

Aidan: "Yes but we have more problems than that... Devon has returned and my younger brother is working along side him."

Jade: "I see... and what of Masters?"

Aidan: *sigh*... "I couldn't do it. I gave it my all but I couldn't even scratch that crystal he's encased in. I thought I would come here for ideas on how to free him and stop Devon."

Jade: "I may not have any ideas on freeing Masters, but I think Ironwood might." We call Ironwood and he comes over two days later to speak with us, Angel included this time. "Hello general."

James: "Jade. It's been a while Aidan. And you too Angel. How's the Huntsmen life working for you so far?"

Angel: "Exciting yet almost kinda scary at the same time."

Aidan: "It'll be better for me when I get Masters out of there."

James: "Which is why I'm here. Come." We board his ship and enter the lab. "You said in your message yesterday that not even the power of your Spirit Guardian could break his encasement, correct?"

Aidan: "Yeah."

James: "While it has been difficult to contain the area we have successfully done analysis on certain components of Salem's domain, including the crystals. After hearing that your guardian I knew that we had no other choice."

Jade: "To do what?"

James: "To use the Merlot Twins creation. We went through the lab and recovered the remains of their device that created their own Dust and rebuilt it. We used it to make an all new Dust."

Angel: "Are you insane?! Isn't Bitter still in your custody? What if he breaks out and takes the device to get revenge?"

James: "He's not going to do that he's locked away in a high tech prison and doesn't even know we remade his invention."

Aidan: "At this point I don't care what we use as long as we get the job done. So... whatcha got?"

James: "When all 8 of the guardians awakened their names and abilities were recorded into our data bank and we used that data for the Dust. The Dust we used was wind because it's green and we knew it was your favorite so that was most appropriate. Anyway we made it into a dual edge Sword that's made to channel the power the 8 Spirit Guardians. It's also made to channel specific guardians through specific Sword arts of your fighting style. Sword Flash for Skeith. Lateral Moon for Innis. Ogre Sword for Magus. Sword Rain: Alpha for Fidchell. Disaster Sword for Gorre. Dragon Swarm for Macha. Razors Edge for Tarvos. And Devil Sword for Corbenik. We have named the sword... Morganna."

Aidan: "Morganna."

James: "Aidan, I hope I can trust you with a sword this powerful. You remember what happened when you first got your Spirit Guardian don't you?" I flashback to the fight with Devon and to where I almost killed my team.

Aidan: "How could I forget? That was the worst moment of my life! I swore to myself I would control my powers better and that's what I'm gonna do! I won't let myself drown in power again!" He stays silent for a moment to process what I just said and then makes up his mind.

James: "Heh. Very well then. I hear by leave this sword in your hands." He gives me the sword and a quick reminder my brain makes life seem like an RPG where when I get an object in my possession I just see a mental picture of the little notification thing in RPG's that tell the item name and what I does like this sword would be, 'You got Morganna: a dual edge sword made from wind Dust with its powers replaced by the powers of the 8 Spirit Guardians.' I put it away with my Semblance and realize that I still have Angel's fire sword with me. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed that I never gave it back.

Aidan: "Oh yeah. Angel. I never gave you this back."

Angel: "Oh yeah thanks."

Jade: "Alright now that you have the sword are you going back to the domain to do what must be done?"

Aidan: "Yeah. I'll set out tomorrow so that I'll have plenty of rest and a whole day to free Masters and stop Devon and Connor." 'Masters... just hold on.'


	4. Chapter 4: Pride or Shame

Team ATMC: the big reunion

Chapter 4: Pride or Shame

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

Paris and Tyler came along with me and Angel to the domain while Chris and Makayla were too busy to come.

Paris: "We'll stay out here at the entrance and keep guard."

Tyler: "We understand if you need to do this alone."

Angel: "Just... be safe. Ok?"

Aidan: "Thanks guys... Alright... I'm going in." I go in and walk in the caves direction and eventually arrive at the same spot I fought Connor and surprise, surprise! He's there. "Ah I tell ya. It must be destiny that we fight here, huh brother?"

Connor: "So, you've come back for more, huh?" I then draw my new Sword and point it at him.

Aidan: "You bet I am!"

Connor: "You think you can defeat me just because you have a sword now?! How pathetic!"

Aidan: "Oh! Morganna's no ordinary sword! Just come at me and find out what she does." With a cocky smile on my face.

Connor: "Grr!" Drawing his Katana and coming right at me. I block his attack, we break our hold immediately and start clashing our swords with him using his cheap ice swords he makes but Morganna's powers shatter them instantly and I hit him with a disorienting strike to use an art.

Aidan: *Ren Geki!* "Sword Flash!" The blade is glowing light green which my Aura color, which means that the blade will glow the color of each guardians owners Aura. "Whoa!"

Connor: "Hmph! New trick, huh? Well that won't stop me!" We keep clashing and I keep destroying his ice. And he uses an art. "Lone Wolf Charge!" Two slashes with his Katana and a final punch that brings out a wolf head made from energy that knocks me back some and I use an art back.

Aidan: "Ogre Sword!" The blade glows orange since that was Tyler's Aura color. We go back to clashing and break ice and he uses another art but I counter.

Connor: "Heavens Charge!"

Aidan: *Han Geki!* "Disaster Sword!" Glowing light blue for Chris' Aura and I can still use the Dual Guns double trigger. "Judgement!" We keep clashing with my Dual Guns blades this time and he gets me with a...

Connor: *Ren Geki!* "Azure Edge!" An uppercut slash that knocks me into the air, the a horizontal slash and finally a punch towards the ground when he lands but I recover quickly and switch back to Morganna and thrust towards the ground while getting back down and that caused a massive shockwave in the ground. When the resulting dust clouds cleared up both of our Auras were out.

Aidan: *huff, huff* "Had enough yet?"

Connor: "I'll never give up as long as there's some breath left in me!"

Aidan: "Look I don't have for this do I'll make this quick. Your doing this because you wanna prove your better than me but do you really wanna compete with me? Or do wanna fight along side me?"

Connor: "Mph!"

Aidan: "Look, I've got a job to do so stay out of my way and think about what you wanna do next. Continue to be a bad guy? Or start being a good guy?" I walk away in the caves direction leaving him behind and as I'm walking it's giving me some time to recharge my Aura and I make it to the cave, walk inside and draw Morganna to free him. "Masters... Wake the heck up!" I go in for a large barrage of strikes and slashes and then I end it with a charged up sword thrust and that was what finally shattered that crystal to pieces. He fell out and I caught him and laid him on the ground. "Masters!" His Guardian Bracelets then starts up and makes his Aura glow and he starts floating in the air while his Aura heals up his body and he finally wakes and lands on his feet. "Masters!" Excitedly.

Masters: *sigh* I just looked confused at his troubling sigh. "Aidan..." He looks around at the shattered pieces. "So It would seem that you have woken me up... *sigh*...back then, when I activated Rebirth, I left behind no regrets and as I hoped Gretel's recovery proceeded smoothly and I got to watch you grow into the man you are today. I chose to come here, I wanted to spend my final moments in Grimm's habitat after coexisting with one for so long... For me, that seemed the most fitting." At that moment my eyes glow red again because I was tired of hearing him say stuff like that.

Aidan: "Grr! You! Freaking! Idiot!" I grab him by his suit and punch him in the face with my bionic arm which made him fall to the ground. "Are you ready to cut the crap now? You know that's not true! Maybe saving your daughter this way made you happy! But do you think anyone else would be ok with this?!" He just stares at me with a grumpy look. "You don't really want to end yourself like this, I refuse to believe it!" He now looks at me with a shocked look. My eyes change back and I speak more gently. "It's not you is it? It's that mutant Grimm wing you had. You had it for so long that it's voice whispering in your ear has been carved into your mind, isn't it?"

Masters: "Hmph!" That's about all he can really say about this. I then put my fist out in front of me.

Aidan: "Masters, there are two paths before you. One leads to safety and shame: the one where you conceal yourself in that crystal and let yourself die here. The other leads to peril and pride: the one where you face reality again and keep moving forward... So... which is it gonna be?"

Masters: "Heh. You really know how to twist my arm... So, I'm in for a struggle, huh?" I raise my hand up and lower it back down with my hand open this time offering him my help up off the ground.

Aidan: "Heh. So... welcome back to Remnant." He takes my hand and I help him up but then the ground starts shaking. This can't be good.


	5. Chapter 5: Fathers power

Team ATMC: the big reunion

Chapter 5: Fathers power

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

The ground starts shaking and the wall opposite of the cave entrance starts cracking until it eventually falls apart and on the other side is Devon.

Devon: "You! How'd you get past Connor?!"

Aidan: "Just a little help from a new weapon. Meet Morganna."

Devon: "Argh! You'll pay for this! I was gonna blow this place sky high with Masters in it to end him by my hand! But now I'll have to do this the hard way!" His Aura glows and he summons his guardian, Tarvos.

Aidan: "Dang it!"

Masters: "Being in the crystal has weakened me. I don't have the strength to summon my guardian and help."

Aidan: "I get it. Don't worry, I got this!" Aura glows. "Alright! Come on! Come on! Yes! I'm Right Here! Skeeeeiiiith!!!" This fight went pretty much the same as last time I fought Tarvos but this time he's being more persistent with his Orb of Revenge ability to try and stun me but those orbs are easy to take out but then he's constantly using Stake of Death but just like the orbs the stakes shatter like glass and along with all of this I do damage to him.

Devon: "Darn you Turnabout Terror! Why must you ruin everything for me?!"

Aidan: "Because I have the qualifications of a true Huntsmen while you don't! A little something Beacons Professor Port taught us! 'A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!' All traits that you clearly don't have, when you were in Shade! Your not Huntsman material and here you are using your abilities for villainous intentions!" I charge at swing a swing my Scythe for a disorienting strike and then charge up and fire my energy cannon which like always explodes upon impact which puts him off concentration to de-spawn Tarvos and while he's falling I charge at him and snatch his bracelet off of him while I pass him and I land next to Masters. "It's over Devon. You don't have Tarvos anymore! Huntsmen are supposed to be heroes! But here you are using your abilities for evil!"

Devon: "Grr! Heh. Ha ha ha. HAHAHAHA!!! Your right! I understand now! I wasn't destined to be a Huntsman... I was destined to be an all powerful villain! And I have just the thing to help with that!"

Aidan: "You can bluff all you want but I took your bracelet! You have no power left!"

Devon: "Oh but I do have an ace up my sleeve!" He pulled out mine and Connor's amulets and put them together, when he did that both gems started glowing and he transformed into a big, red, muscular man like monster that seems to have the size of an Ursa Major, and he still has his tail but it's looks more demon-ish. His voice even sounds like a demon monster. "Hahahaha! I can feel the power within me!"

Aidan: "What the heck?! Why would the amulets do something like that?"

Masters: "This power... I recognize it..."

Aidan: "Huh?"

Masters: "My Semblance is the ability to sense what others Semblance is. This power was your fathers Semblance but it was too dangerous and uncontrollable. It acts like a separate personality that he couldn't reason with and the only thing that would calm him down and change back was his love for your mother. However it was becoming too much of a hazard for the public so Ozpin used his powers to remove his Semblance and put into a highly purified emerald and lapis lazuli and they were made into amulets to keep them under surveillance and apart at all times. That's why your mother gave them to you and your brother as the generation guardians of them since you would be out in the world as a Huntsmen and he would be living a simple life. You would be separated along with the amulet. Anyone who is in possession of both of them and combines them can use the power of Joe's Semblance."

Aidan: "And the worst part about this is that it's Devon doing it! How are we supposed to stop this?"

Masters: "Only the direct descendants of Joe can stop this power now. In other words: only you and Connor."

Devon: "Enough babble! You stay out of this old man! This is between me and the Turnabout Terror! Hahaha! Gah!" Something stabbed him in the back, a sword made of ice. "What?!"

Aidan: "Heh. What a touching reunion... right brother?" He's standing in the hole Devon made earlier.

Connor: "Sorry I was late for the party."

Devon: "You! You dare defy me?!"

Connor: "I've come to retrieve my fathers power. You can't handle it." He slides past him with his ice sword and ends up next to me.

Devon: "You think you can defeat me?! I have the power of your father!"

Aidan: "Oh come on! Our dad wasn't that hideous."

Connor: "Can't you tell by looking at me?" Yes, Connor looks like our dad and I look like our mom. "I think this guy needs to learn the hard way, huh?"

Aidan: "Now that you mention it... your right. Masters, you get to the others and wait for us. This is our fight." He nods and runs off. Devon's hands are too big for his weapons so he just uses his fists and tail. "Let's go Connor!" I draw Morganna.

Connor: "Got it Aidan!" He draws his Katana and we charge at him.


	6. Chapter 6: The End

Team ATMC: the big reunion

Chapter 6: The End

(Note: I do not own RWBY, all rights to RWBY go to Rooster Teeth in honor of its creator, Monty Oum)

We charge right at him and we avoid him slamming the ground a bunch of times while delivering many sword strikes at the same time. Devon can't use his weapons and he's too big in the cave to use fist arts so there won't be any counterattacking and there won't be very Ren Geki's cause he's too string to disorient. The only way to Ren Geki him is for one of us to use an art on him to disorient him while the other uses an art afterwards to use Ren Geki. Such as this.

Connor: "Azure Edge!"

Aidan: *Ren Geki!* "Lateral Moon!" I can use other Sword arts as double triggers too instead of the Dual Guns sooo... "Dragon Swarm!" He knocks me back with a back hand but Connor gets him while he's distracted.

Connor: "Azure Edge!" Devon punches him so I attack him back.

Aidan: "Sword Rain: Alpha!" Double trigger. "Razors Edge!"

Connor: *Ren Geki!* "Shining Fang!" An attack where he's twirling his sword in the air and when he stops he swings his blade downwards. Devon then keeps swinging his fist around and slamming the ground to knock us back a good distance but we charge back at him with the same process. "Summon Swords!"

Aidan: "Ogre Sword!" Double trigger. "Disaster Sword!"

Connor: *Ren Geki!* "Heavens Charge!" Devon grabs and throws us both at opposite walls and that finished my Aura and Connor still has a little left but that wasn't going to stop us. "Scatter Demon!" He starts firing a bunch of ice swords after that art while I Ren Geki him.

Aidan: *Ren Geki!* "Sword Flash!" Double trigger. "Devil Sword!" Devon's body starts having sparks of energy come off of him so we both stand back when he starts stumbling.

Devon: "I won't be defeated so easily by just a pair of kids!"

Aidan: *sigh* "Crazy son of a... Alright... Let me put this a different way!" I draw my Dual Guns, Death and Rebirth, but Devon smacks me and sends Rebirth, the blue gun, out my left hand, leaving Death, the green gun, in my right. But Connor catches it in his left hand while his Katana is sheathed in his right.

Connor: "I'll try using a gun for once."

Aidan: "Remember what dad used to say?" He just gives a small smile.

Devon: "No! Don't do this!" Me and Connor stand back to back with Death and Rebirth aimed at Devon and we say our dads famous one liner, that I've used a few times in my career, before shooting.

Both: "Jackpot!" We both shoot at the same time and the bullet hit Devon square in the chest.

Devon: "Gah!" He clutches his chest and the sparks get bigger. "No! This can't be the end of the Fiery Lion!!!" He then glows in a bright light.

Connor: "Not very classy for ones final words." We separate, He gives me back my gun and I put them away. That glow then disappears and when it does we see Devon's body lying there and our amulets are in the air about the fall. When they fall we catch them before they hit the ground, we both caught the ones given to us, then I check Devon's body... He's dead. You can see the gun shot wounds in his chest where we shot him and it's bleeding out. I'm also picking up no pulse. "Well?" I just nod no to tell him he's dead. Then the place starts to crumble.

Aidan: "What's going on?"

Connor: "The resulting energy of fathers disappearing back into the amulets has made this place unstable! We have to go now!"

Aidan: "Agreed!" We both run out of there and when we do the whole cave collapses and we stop. We then just stay silent as we walk back to the entrance and board the ship with Masters and the others.

Masters: "Devon?" I nod no in disappointment which immediately told him he's gone.

Aidan: "Pilot! Get us back to Vacuo." That's where we end up.

Masters: "You've gotten quite strong Aidan." As we're leaving the ship and walking down the launch bay.

Aidan: "I don't know... That was always my goal but I could never do anything real big on my own. I just kept having to rely on others to help." He then flashes back to our training sessions in Signal and our encounters six years ago, including our big battle against each other and then he stops flash backing.

Masters: "Heh. And that is exactly what has made you stronger."

Aidan: "What are you looking at?"

Masters: "Nothing... It's just that..."

Gretel: "Dad!" Jade had told me before I left for the domain she would call Gretel to come to Vacuo while I was gone to see her dad again.

Masters: "Gretel..." She ran up to him and hugged him when she came close to him.

Gretel: "Dad!" Crying tears of joy into his suit.

Masters: "Gretel." He hugged back and it looks like Jade, Ironwood, Chris and Makayla came to.

Jade: "Welcome back Masters."

Masters: "Yes... I'm home." While the parent and child continues hugging, me, Connor, Angel and Paris approached Chris and Makayla. Angel and Paris decided to leave and let the four of us have our own family reunion.

Chris: "Is that who I think it is?"

Makayla: "Connor?! Look at you! Your so grown up!"

Connor: "Cousin Chris. Cousin Makayla. Good to see you after so long."

Chris: "Looking sharp kid. Digging that look you got."

Makayla: "You look like your ready to throw down at a moments notice."

Aidan: "Oh. Believe me, he is."

Makayla: "And it looks like you got Masters back too."

Chris: "But wait! What about Devon?!"

Connor: "Dead." I pull out Devon's Guardian Bracelet and they give us a shocked look.

Aidan: "We did what we had to do."

Chris: "So then who's gonna keep a hold of Tarvos then?"

Connor: "I'll do it. If it means keeping it out of the wrong hands then I'll gladly take responsibility for Tarvos and protect the bracelet during my journey." He takes the bracelet out of my hand and puts it on and we just shrug it off like we don't care and aren't concerned at all about this.

Aidan: "So what do you plan to do now bro?"

Connor: "Tomorrow I plan to continue my path as a wandering warrior. I never intend to become a Huntsman and I never will."

Aidan: "Yeah! Yeah! We get it!" After all of that. Masters and Gretel moved back to Atlas with Ironwood. Connor left Vacuo to who knows where the next day. Tyler, Paris, Chris and Makayla went on about their own career. Jade continued running Shade. And me and Angel went back to Vale. Now that Masters is back with his daughter and Devon defeated this is truly... a happily ever after.


End file.
